Vassilios
by tbtspaniard
Summary: This is an assignment that I had to do for English...it involves Ulysses, a relative, a fight,...and...well, read to find out!


Authors Notes: This is a story I had to do for english class, I had to write an original adventure   
about Ulysses, and this is what I came up with. It's an okay story, that took me 20 minutes to write.  
So....READ ON!!!!  
  
Vasillios  
  
Ulysses' ships had been sailing through the mist for many days now, but they had yet to reach   
Hades. A rough bump had hit the bottom of their ship, causing many crewmembers to lose their balance.  
"What was that?!" exclaimed one of Ulysses' men, Jermonicus.  
"I don't know," said Ulysses, "But, I shall need three men to check the ship to see if there is   
any damage. Dedlus, Proteus, and Iobates, go." Three men got up from their oars and began to check   
every single part of the ship that was visible.  
"No damage reported sir." Reported Iobates to Ulysses.  
"Good, good."  
Suddenly another bump came and the men saw a thin sand bank through the thick mist. They then   
realized that they were sailing on the edge of an island.  
"LAND HO!" shouted one of the men at the mast. The men began to prepare to disembark from the   
ship and go onto the island.  
"Sir, when should we get off?" asked Eurylochus.  
"WE shall not get off. I shall," replied Ulysses.  
"But, sir? Why?"  
"Hades is a horrible place with many deadly creatures waiting to feast upon us living creatures   
flesh," said Ulysses. He turned to his men and proclaimed in a strong, heroic voice,   
"If I do not return in twelve hours time I wish for this ship to leave without me." Ulysses then   
took a small ladder down the side of the boat. He had barely taken twelve steps when the ship was   
enveloped by mist. Ulysses walked across the cool beach when he began to think about the odd sand   
beneath him. Its texture was smooth like the skin of his dearest Penelope, but the color of it was   
an odd gray. As Ulysses walked on, bodies of warriors long dead appeared around him. They were all   
rotting, with their armor crushed as if they had all taken on a god. The stench of all the rotting   
bodies almost drove Ulysses mad with agony and he stopped to throw up twice. Nearly half an hour   
later, the sea of bodies began thinning, and when they all disappeared Ulysses began to see some   
kind of odd color in the fog. He continued on, noticing that the color was orange. He soon came   
upon a man of about his age sitting with his legs in a very odd position, poking a log. The man was   
slender yet muscular, with brown locks that came down to his shoulders. His hair was well kept   
unlike Ulysses' red mane of tangled hair. He was not wearing a shirt, only some pants that looked   
like they had been stitched out of bovine hide. He had three weapons on him, a long skinny sword   
that looked like it was crafted by Vulcan himself, a dagger, and a lone dart.  
"I've been expecting you, Ulysses."  
"Who are you?!"  
"My name is not important, yet. What is right now is the fact that you don't even recognize your   
own cousin."  
"My father did not have any brothers or sisters. He was an only child."   
"Or, so you think. Your...Our grandfather was not married to only one woman. While sailing one   
day he came upon a Naiad. They soon got together, and had a son, my father. The son married and his   
wife, my mother, gave birth to me."  
Ulysses was not sure weather or not to believe this man's short, simple, yet wildly outrageous   
story, so he replied with a simple,  
"Oh."  
"As, I said before, Ulysses, I have been expecting you, watching you on this magic log much   
like a woman's you will meet later. I have been watching every part of your adventure, hoping that   
you would come across my island, and waiting for that magical moment when you would. For, you see   
Ulysses, you are a mighty fine warrior, some might call you the greatest one to survive the Trojan   
War. And I am a man who has been waiting for a great warrior to challenge me. For, you see, all   
those bodies out there were warriors who thought they were great enough to defeat me. But,   
considering the way they fought, they might as well have sent mere children. For, no one has yet to   
even draw the blood of the great Vasillios!"  
"Vasillios?!" Ulysses stared in awe at the man who now stood before him.  
"Do you know why I have been waiting to fight you, a member of my own family?"  
"No, I do not. Why is it that you wish to fight me?"  
"Because, Ulysses. You and I are alike in more ways than we just have the blood of Laertes   
running through our veins. I have only seen two other men like us Ulysses, and they are both dead."  
"Like us, in which way do you mean that?"  
"Men who only feel truly alive in battle. I've seen you Ulysses. When you fight your face lights   
up and you look like you wish it would never end. When your blade slices through the body of an   
enemy, you enjoy it. You cannot deny the truth, Ulysses. You, Achilles, Hercules, and me, we are   
the only true warriors, men who feel at home on the battle field."  
"NO! You lie. I hate the fact that I ever got into this war. I wish that I was home right now,   
in the arms of dearest Penelope."  
"You cannot deny the truth Ulysses. Do not lie to yourself."  
"No."  
"Then you shall give me what I have always wanted, a worthy opponent." Vasillios removed his   
sword from its sheath and looked Ulysses in the eye. Ulysses went to grab his bow but as soon as   
the tips of his fingers were at his side a dagger grazed them and hit the bow, splitting it in two.   
Ulysses looked at Vasillios who had an odd smirk on his face.  
"Don't try that. Anyways, I'm faster than an arrow."  
Ulysses then went for his sword and lunged at Vasillios. Vasillios merely jumped over Ulysses   
and struck him in the back with the blunt edge of his blade.  
"Come on, try harder."  
Ulysses was working hard to keep his battle cool, but the smugness of his enemy was a kind of   
mental attack. Ulysses turned around only to find himself a few millimeters away from the point of  
Vasillio's blade.  
"Gotta be faster than that." Vasillios then jumped and disappeared into the mist. He soon   
jumped out and swung his sword, but he hit Ulysses' breastplate.  
"AGH! Missed!" Vasillios disappeared into the mist again.  
"If I'm going to beat him, I must play by his game." Ulysses then began to listen very carefully   
for any sound of movement. He heard something like a footstep and rolled out of the way. Vasillios   
came out of the sky with his sword pointed downward. It plunged deep into the ground.   
"NO!" shouted Vasillios as he struggled to remove his sword from the thin sand. Ulysses realized   
his chance and ran at Vasillios slashing his stomach.  
"Guh!" said Vasillios as he fell to the ground. He then began to smile,   
"I saw your face when you drove your blade into me. You smiled. You enjoyed it." Blood began to trickle from Vasillios mouth   
and Ulysses could tell his consciousness was fading,   
"I've been waiting for this moment. A moment when a warrior greater than me would finally defeat  
me in battle. This may sound a little odd to you, but right now, I'm very happy. I am going to die   
like I always wanted to. Fighting. I lived fighting, and now I shall die fighting," Vasillios began   
to stand up, but he fell down, and this time when he landed he did not get up or even say a single   
word.  
  
"I saw your face when you drove your blade into me. You smiled. You enjoyed it," Vasillios' last  
words rung in Ulysses head continuously. And Ulysses realized, it was true. He had smiled. Ulysses   
wept,  
"Who have I become! That I enjoy the killing of one of my own fellow human beings?! Who!"   
he shouted up towards the sky. He then placed his head in his hands and continued to wail. When he   
looked up the mist around him had cleared and he could tell by the sky that he had only an hour left  
to get back to his ship. But, also with the mist the body of Vasillios was gone. The small cuts on   
his fingers and scratch on his breastplate from Vasillios sword. He reached down for his bow only   
to find that it was still broken. And Vasillios sword was still stuck in the sand.  
"What?! Was that real? Why must the gods continuously play mind games with me?"  
He remembered that he must get back to ship. He ran through the grey sand, finally able to see   
whats in front of him. As he ran he noticed that the mounds of dead warriors had disappeared.   
He could see his ship in the distance.  
"HEY!!!!!!" He shouted.  
"Ulysses is back," He could hear one of his sailors voices. Ulysses got on the ship and told them start rowing immediately.   
The sea was still covered by mist.  
"We shall reach Tartarus tonight!" he told his men, and they cheered.   
  
  
Yo! PLEEZE REVIEW!!!!Puh-leeze!PRetty Please with sugar on top and a little cherry too!  
  
And, after you review this, if you like Digimon, Ancient Rome, Metal Gear, Original Works, or things  
cartoon characters would never say...then go read my other stories!!!  
  
AND REVIEW THEM TOO!  
  
Heck, just go read my stories even if you hate all of the above!AND THEN YOU CAN REVIEW THEM!  
  
  
Okay, just review this one if you want, but if you were a truly good person, then you'd go and review   
my old works too... =( 


End file.
